


The Deal

by thegrendel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrendel/pseuds/thegrendel
Summary: She had the world's finest ass, and Barney was determined to get a piece of it. Little did he realize that the price would be . . . his own ass. And the loss of all that made him human. That was the deal.





	The Deal

Barney fancied himself a master of the art of seduction. He had conquered  
hundreds of women in his career and had left behind him a trail of broken  
hearts and bruised souls. But, hey, that was just collateral damage, and  
the game was only thing that counted.

Sharon intrigued him. She had the finest ass he had ever seen on a  
woman, and he had seen his share. He had gotten his first glimpse of  
her magnificent backside at the Simexco board meeting a couple of months  
back. She was a last-minute stand-in for the scheduled speaker, and she  
was making her best effort to keep the audience from falling asleep as  
she valiantly held forth on methods of meeting regional sales quotas.  
But Barney didn't hear a word she said. Those tight, round buttocks  
under her form-fitting power-suit slacks had riveted his attention like  
a target in the crosshairs of a gun sight.

"Sorry," he said to her afterwards, "but I didn't quite understand what  
you were getting at with that last PowerPunk slide."

Sharon smiled at him. "Not many of the attendees seemed to take much  
of an interest. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Slide shows are such a  
deadly bore."

He looked her in the eye and smiled back. "Not yours."

 

"Damn it, man. She's an _executive VP_ in a Fortune 500 company.  
That puts her way out of your class. Mark my words, Barney, one of these  
days your pussy chasing is gonna land you in deep shit."

"Look, Johnny boy. When I home in on booty, I _never_ give up.  
Never. And, I _want_ that ass of hers. I need it, crave it, and  
I've simply got to have it. I'll do _anything_ to get my hands  
on it."

"Anything?"

 

"I'm not sure I can bring myself to be unfaithful."

"Look, Sharon, Earl's a loser. He's the classic example of a wimp husband.  
The guy hasn't made love to you for months, and he probably can't even  
get it up any more. A woman of your caliber certainly deserves better  
than that. Not to mention that there's this explosive chemistry between  
us. Hey, when I touched your hand a minute ago, you could see the sparks  
fly. Look, babe, it's obvious that we're _intended_ for each  
other. And, you can't fight fate."

"You're very persuasive, Barney. But, I don't know . . . "

"Well, can I at least order you something else to drink, my sweet?"

"No, but . . . "

"But?"

"But, would you take me home?"

 

Barney was facing death, and he didn't much care for the feeling. The  
business end of an automatic pistol looks like an eight-lane expressway  
to Hell when you're staring into it at point-blank range.

"So, what did you expect, chump? That I'd let you get away with messing  
with my woman?"

"But, but -- "

"Stop that damned sniveling. If I were going to kill you, it certainly  
wouldn't be like this. There are better ways, ways that would make you  
suffer more and that couldn't be traced back to me."

"Uh, Earl . . ."

"Yeah, scumbag?"

"Uh, well, is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

Sharon chose that moment to reappear. Barney hadn't seen her since that  
cursed split-second when she had motioned him into the house ahead of her.  
Since he had suddenly found himself knocked down and held at gunpoint.  
Like a chump, he had let himself be ambushed! Suckered!

"Barney, my love," she said.

_Love?_

"Here's your chance to get what you so desperately want. You _were_  
after my ass, right?"

This was getting way too weird. He looked from her face to her husband's.  
Earl gave him a lewd smirk, but without shifting his aim. _What the fuck  
was going on here?_

"All right, here's the deal," Earl said.

"You were hot for my wife's ass. Well, I can certainly respect that.  
She _does_ have a world-class ass. But . . . _so do you_ ,  
my fine fellow. So do you."

"Me? _Me?_ "

"If you want a shot at Sharon's ass, and if you want to hold on to your  
worthless life, then you'll just have to follow the program."

At gunpoint still, Barney let Sharon help him up from the floor. She  
snapped tight-fitting metal bands onto his wrists. Through attached  
eyelets in each of these shackles the lovely lady linked a cable leading  
up to a pulley overhead. She stepped back, and as her husband cranked  
the handle of an unseen winch, Barney was stretched upright, precariously  
teetering on his toes with his arms pulled uncomfortably tight, straight  
up over his head. The elaborate setup gave him the suspicion that he  
wasn't the first victim of this scam.

"Now we can get down to essentials." Earl patted him on the butt and  
reached down to . . .

_Why is he unbuckling my belt?_ Barney asked himself. _So he can  
drop my pants!_ In bondage and naked from the waist down, he struggled  
to hold back panic as he contemplated what might would come next.

The one thing he feared more than any other was rape -- anal rape.  
Boyhood whispers of what _queers_ did to one another had given him  
nightmares for years. Even as a supposedly enlightened adult, with gay  
friends and acquaintances, he had shied away from thoughts of what they  
did in bed. _In the ass -- they fucked each other in the ass!_  
And now it was his turn.

_His turn._

"You can relax and enjoy it, or have it forced on you." Earl gave an evil  
laugh. "Listen, tough guy, I can hammer a fifteen-inch steel spike into  
your asshole to rip it open, if that's what it takes. Or, you can  
cooperate and make it easier on yourself. Either way is perfectly fine  
by me."

Barney felt the sweat running down his face. He wanted to scream. If only  
he had a hand free -- and a knife in it -- so he could cut his own throat.  
He wished he were dead. He wished . . .

It _hurt_. There was a stab of pain so fierce that it became the  
center of his existence. _Something was forcing itself into him down  
there._ Something hard and brutal and unyielding. Up his . . .

"It doesn't have to hurt. Don't fight it. Stop tightening up. Relax. Give  
it up. Give up your ass. Give it to me. Open up. I'm a-knockin' at your  
door, so let me in. Let me . . . let me do you. _Fuck you._  
Fuck you in the ass."

Earl's voice was a steady chant, compelling, irresistible, hypnotic in  
its intensity. And, it began penetrating into the center of Barney's  
consciousness, sapping his will to resist, soothing him, overcoming  
his revulsion, persuading him to . . . accept this horrible thing,  
this perversion, this invasion of his body. And he surrendered.

Barney felt the hard shaft ram into him, penetrate up into his core,  
and rip open his most vulnerable flesh -- his ass, his rectum, his  
tender inner chamber. It burned, IT BURNED, and he would have doubled  
over sobbing in anguish over the shame and humiliation of it if the  
cables hadn't held him rigidly upright. But it didn't hurt as much  
now, as his defloration proceeded. It was as if the shock of it all  
had finally anesthetized him and deadened the pain of the violation of  
his most private self. And, he discovered, to his horror, that he had  
a painfully hard erection. And that Sharon was taking it into herself.

She was humming the tune to "Furry Alien Lover" as she exposed herself  
to him in all her glorious nakedness. As she rocked back on her heels,  
she writhed and entwined herself with him and slowly hand-fed his  
quivering hardon into the moist cavern between her legs. Barney's head  
throbbed to the syncopated rhythm of cock thrusting into his backside  
and pussy thrusting onto his front side, while crazed thoughts scrolled  
across his mind as if on a moving marquee: _Fucked -- double-fucked --_  
fucked front and back. Robbed of manhood, stripped of illusions, and  
I'll never be the same again.

He sensed a liquid eruption boiling deep inside him, and he died.

 

He was staring at the white ceiling.

_What am I doing here?_

"No sudden moves, please," the voice said. "You wouldn't want to disturb  
the life-support systems."

_Life-support?_

Various tubes and IVs snaked out of his body. A tube was in his mouth  
and running down his aching throat. A respirator?

"Finally awake, I see. You gave us quite a scare, but we think you'll pull  
through."

He wanted to ask what this was all about, but only a weak croak came out.

"Don't try to talk. That will come later. After we get you out of danger."

_Danger?_

"You're lucky to be alive, Barney. We've temporarily interrupted the  
somatic transform process, but your condition remains serious. It appears  
that someone injected nanoconstructors -- tailored micro-organisms --  
into your colon, the theta-null type used for altering body structure  
and metabolism."

_Nanoconstructors? That load Earl shot up my ass . . . it wasn't jism?  
Oh, shit!_

"Weirdest case we've ever seen. When you were brought into the emergency  
room, you were in the process of being transformed into an alien  
life-form."

_Alien?_

"That's right, an ozone breather. Able to process the atmosphere of  
Gehenna, that extraterrestrial planet the deep-space telescope  
photographed a couple of years back."

"But -- "

"But, you're in deep doodoo, fellow. Right at this particular moment,  
you're neither fish nor fowl. You could still breathe Earth-normal air,  
probably, but you'd have a miserable time of it. Unfortunately, we're  
unable, with the current state of the art, to reverse what's been done  
to you, but possibly our people in Exotic Disease Research . . . "

_A guinea pig? No thanks._

"So, you're staying here, under quarantine, until the CDC decides  
otherwise."

_Holy Moley! I'm a prisoner in a fuckin' quarantine ward because that_  
fucker, Earl, fucked me and made me into a space alien. I'm really fucked  
now! 

"So, it appears that you'll be our guest for the duration."

_The duration? How the fuck do I get out of this joint? Maybe if I . . ._

 

Fortunately, the doctor's clothes fit him reasonably well. Too bad he'd  
hit him over the head so hard, but he hadn't realized he had superhuman  
strength. Being a space alien had its advantages, even if trying to  
breathe the air felt like knives stabbing into his lungs.

What to do now? Can't just stroll out the front entrance of the place  
and try to disappear in the crowd. A glimpse into a mirror convinced  
him of that. He didn't even _look_ human any more. Not necessarily  
ugly, mind you, just strangely exotic. Actually, ruggedly handsome,  
in a space-alien sort of way.

_Out. Had to get out._ A quick peek out the door showed the hallway  
empty of people. _Got to get out of the immediate area. Maybe find an  
unused room to hole up in. Quick!_

Damn it! Someone must have seen him. Rapid footsteps echoing down the empty  
corridor behind him. _Run!_

Catch an elevator! Over there. No one in that car. Punch a button, any  
button. Something wrong with the air. Can't breathe!

Why is it stopping? Thirteen? _This hospital has no thirteenth  
floor._ The door opens. Punch the buttons. Nothing happens. Stuck  
here! Getting out. _Click._ The elevator door closes behind him.  
Marooned in a long, dark hallway and having trouble breathing.

Over there. What?

A blank steel door. Press the blinking red button on the panel. The door  
slides aside. Step into a small chamber. The door slides back into place.  
Trapped inside! There's a loud hissing. _Am I being gassed?_ No, it's  
getting _easier_ to breathe.

The wall ahead opens up. _What?_ There's light ahead, so bright  
it hurts. Strange colors, though. It's daylight. This is outdoors! But  
where? Stunted shrub-like plants with pale orange leaves. Luminous  
purple sky. _It might be another planet!_

"Correct." spoke a familiar voice behind him, "It's another planet."

_Another planet?_

"Congratulations, Barney. You led us on a merry chase, kiddo, but you  
did finally blunder into the gateway."

"Gateway? Gateway to what? Uh . . . _Earl_? I believe you have  
a little explaining to do."

"I'd prefer to let my associate do the explaining."

"Hello, Barney," Sharon said.

"Well, fancy meeting old friends here."

"Not exactly friends," Sharon said. "Earl, here, is head recruiter for  
the Outmigration Institute. And as for me, well, I'm your intended,  
your future mate. We've been selected as a matched breeding pair."

"Could you maybe run that by me again?"

Earl chuckled. "Welcome to the newly-opened colonization planet Gehenna.  
Be fruitful and multiply."

 

Barney lay behind Sharon, totally immersed in the blissful lassitude that  
comes after having made long-lasting and satisfying love. Her naked ass  
was beautiful. It was the finest ass he had ever seen on a woman, and he  
had seen his share. It didn't in the slightest matter that her skin had  
a distinct bluish tinge. Or that her sex organs were exotic. His were  
too, after all. The tip of his penis flared out into a prominent bulbous  
swelling, matching precisely the contours of the interior of her vaginal  
vault, and when they coupled they hooked together like earth-type canines  
in a mad mating frenzy that lasted hours. It was a distinct improvement  
on what he remembered from his previous existence.

"So, tell me again, why did Earl have to go through the whole song and dance?  
Why he didn't just whack me over the head and inject the nanoconstructors  
intravenously using a standard-issue hypodermic. And, why he had to  
ass-fuck me to plant the seed."

"Curiosity getting the better of you, my sweet? As you might have guessed  
by now, we Zhanoi have quite a reputation as practical jokers. It's in our  
nature to love theater. As for fucking you in the ass, that was strictly  
for recreational purposes. And, you _do_ have a fine ass . . . and  
after we go through the seasonal sex change, I might just be tempted to  
fuck it myself."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story. The names have been changed, of course. But, you could be next.  
> After all, the Aliens are running short of breeding stock.


End file.
